The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcebimpu’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during May 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of new Impatiens cultivars with numerous, single flowers, excellent basal branching, and compact, mounded growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Impatiens hawkeri selection designated 2835-1, not patented, characterized by its open, loose habit and dull foliage appearance. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Impatiens hawkeri selection designated 2601-1, not patented, characterized by its dark purple-colored flowers and medium green-colored foliage. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination during October 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproductiom of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.